Character: Sir Bram
Add Bram's portfolio Category:Vampires Summary Leaving the Light Bram chose Toni after scouting at a softball park. He and Keir brought her back to the domus to become a servant to the vampires. It became clear that there were ulterior motives and that he chose Toni for more than one reason. The special attention he paid Toni did not go unnoticed by her or any other vampire. It took time before Toni accepted that her feelings for him were requited. She still did not understand the special connection they shared. Bram was the first Toni could connect mentally with. They shared dreams and he taught her how to shield her thoughts from others. His actions caused himself grief as well as Toni. The King often sent him on missions outside of the domus separating the two lovers. This caused confusion between the two making Toni doubt his love for her. Bram spent much of his time trying to win her over often putting himself in danger. Bram's relationship with other vampires were not harmed by his interaction with her. All already knew of the history and let them be. Kama even interfered to bring them together after one especially intense fight. It appeared Bram and Keir did not like each other as they often fought over Toni, but in fact they are very close friends. So close they even shared Toni at one point. Bram was popular among the slaves as well. He was kind to them and in some cases quite loving. This again was a point of contention as he did not stop this behavior once Toni arrived. Despite Toni's begging, Bram refused on multiple occasions to make her a vampire and cited the King as what came between them. He did fight for her, but always came up short and was powerless against the King's will. By the end of the novel he was gone more often than not showing he had given into the King's decision. Season of Darkness Early Life Before Vampire Bram was born in () to a noble family. His boyhood was full of adventure as his father's squire. By his late teens he became a knight and in his early twenties he became one of ()'s knights. In service to his King, he fought many battles and went in search of holy objects. During one search in a forest far from home, he found not what he quested, but a naked woman seemingly attacked by marauders. He swore to protect her. He clothed and fed her and during their long journey back to his home, fell in love. Kristen McKlure bore him (7?) children. She too proved herself able in battle and after being knighted by the King fought alongside Bram. The two fought side by side seamlessly and prospered being good land owners they were well liked. After many years a plague hit their town and claimed their (second? eldest) son. While Kristen spouted insane words of a man who drank the blood of their child, Bram mourned and almost spurned her. When she showed the proof of what she said war was declared. More than half of the knights were lost in the ensuing battle including Bram. He was the only one not killed but taken and made into a vampire. Life as a Vampire The first few years of his life as a vampire were spent in mourning and the belief that his wife, Kristen, would come for him. He knew instinctively that she searched for him, but the vampires kept on the move to keep all sicari from finding them. After some time, a hundred years or so, when he was sure she was dead, Bram gave up hope of seeing Kristen again. He became enamored with a woman named Crystal, who once she became a vampire, (more info and link to Dark Crystal of the Night) Bram never became that close to a woman again but had many lovers. After seeing the woman Crystal killed he knew Kristen would be reborn again. He spent centuries looking for her. His special connection to her allowed him to feel whenever she was reborn. The feeling intensified whenever he became physically closer to her and thus could track her through the world. The King's need to fulfill the prophecy led him to take Bram in as a close confidant so that he could use Bram to find Kristen's incarnations. Bram used this position to his advantage to gain influence over other vampires. He knew eventually this search for the reincarnation of Kristen could tear the gens apart so he built up a loyal following to himself and through him Kristen's incarnation who eventually came to the gens in the form of Toni. Relationship with Toni Leaving the Light Season of Darkness Relationship with othersCategory:Characters